The New Generation Of Soul Eaters
by minoke
Summary: This is my present to a bunch of people I know, I AM WRITING A FANFICTION FOR THEM, anyway this story will be almost entirely made up of OCs. T for language. I'm new to this so gimme a little slack
1. Episode one, Death's Weapon Daughter?

Hey guys, Minoke here bringing to you guys my first story. Be prepared for bad grammar, viewing my horrible writing skills, and general awesomeness of having these characters be in the soul eater universe. I might reuse these characters in other fanfictions. Now without further ado, here is the story!

He was running, a young boy, from three creatures that belonged only in hell.

The boy's name was Riku, he was 5,7 and muscular like a runner. He wore torn faded blue jeans and a cut black jacket and shirt, and had sandy hair. He ran with a ninja blade, but it didn't help very much against these three monster.

"Come on Riku! I would rather NOT die like this!" yelled his sword, named Madi.

He knew they were getting closer, he could feel the heat emanating from the one covered in a raging blaze. He knew that they wouldn't be able to keep running for much longer either, he was starting to get tired, while the monsters showed no signs of getting tired. "Its useless to run little meister, why not just lets us kill you peacefully and save you from a lot of pain!" Said the leader of the pack, who the others had called lord Kaminari.

He knew his end was coming, if only he could at least get to the street, but then what? What good would that do? Then he got a stupid plan that would get himself killed.

"What are you doing Riku?!" screamed Madi.

"Just trust me, I got a plan. Transform!" responded Riku.

"Alright," said his sword as it shone with a bright light and turned into a shield. "so what's the plan Riku?"

Riku didn't respond. He dashed right out of the alley into the deserted street. He skidded to a stop and threw the shield like a Frisbee miles away towards the train station. "You gotta live, Madi" Right after he said that he was stabbed straight through the chest as Madi was watching and screaming "NOOOOOOO!"

~~~~~~~~3 months later when school starts~~~~~~~

Madi was depressed over the death of Riku, so filled with grief that she failed her finals and had to get held back. Her teachers felt this would actually be to her favor because she would be more likely to find a new partner at the big party to celebrate the new school year, which most were actually looking forward too. (wait, whats wrong with these people?!)

"Hey Derrell, think I might find a partner here?" asked Michael at the big party to his friend. "Heck," said his friend Derrell, "if you didn't find a partner here I would be amazed."

"Derrell, I think I saw someone I wanna try to be partners with."

"Its unfortunate our souls don't match, oh WAIT! You want to partner with HER?!"

"Whats wrong with her?" asked Michael pointing at a girl standing near lord death wearing a beautiful black silk dress and sandals. This girl was in fact Madi Mathews, daughter of Lord Death himself.

"That's Madi Mathews, the daughter of the big guy."

"Hey why does she look so depressed?"

"I heard that her partner died last year and that's why she was, HEY, what are you doing?!" said Derrell as he noticed his friend walk away in the direction of Madi.

Sorry about the Chapter being kinda short guys, but Its late, I'm tired, its my first ever chapter on here, and the main purpose of this chapter was simply to introduce Madi, as she is going to in many ways be a major focus in this story. Look forward to my next chapter, where I introduce most of the other characters that will be in the story.


	2. Chapter Two, The Powerful Meister?

Well guys I realize this chapter is really short, so I'm going to post a bunch more soon.

"Hey there, name's Michael, whats yours?" Asked Michael in a cheery tone to Madi.

"Get lost, loser." snapped Madi, "Can't you see I'm talking to Professor Phillpotts?"

"Actually I was just going to get some more of these delectable shish kabobs," said the professor as he left for the buffet tables, "why don't you two chat a bit while I go get some more."

"So then, what's your name?" asked Michael.

"Didn't you hear me? Get lost kid"

"Why are you acting so rude, this party IS meant to help people find partners, do you have one?"

"He died last year..."

"Oh really? I'm sorry I didn't realize."

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"My friend said your name is Madi, that's it"

"Your different from the other students, I think all the others wanted to be my partner just cause I'm a daughter of Lord Death-"

"WAIT, you're Shinigami's daughter?!" said Michael, earning a small little giggle from Madi.

"You know what Michael? Lets be partners." said Madi, making Michael have a very surprised expression.

"Well then Madi, it seems you have found a partner, so congratulations!" said Lord Death having his goofy expression as always.

So Michael has finally found his partner and Madi has found someone that might be able to fill the hole in her heart made when Riku, her former partner, died.

Sorry these chapters are so short, but I am quite seriously finishing this right before my personal deadline, I'll try to post at least one more chapter before the end of the break.


End file.
